The beginning of Prom?
by TG4EVER
Summary: My verison of Chasing Zoey.Logan and Quinn pick each others dates?Zoey leaving again?Michael has a new car?Stacey wants Logan?Lola in prom comittee?Whos Tim? Pairings:CXZ LXQ MXL LXV ZXJ oRIGINAL tITLED:cHASING zOEY mY VERISON
1. Table Talk

**Episode Plot:The end of the school year is approaching, and that means Prom is too! Zoey is going to spend her summer on Maui, but when James offers to come along, her reaction isn't what he expected. Meanwhile, Michael gets a classic car from his father so he can drive his date to the Prom. The only problem is, Michael can't drive stick. However, he finds guidance in the unlikeliest of places. Quinn and Logan want to go to Prom, but they want to keep their secret too, so they decide to pick each other's dates—the result is not what either of them expected. Meanwhile, Lola is made head of the Prom committee, and all she wants is to arrive fashionably late, but will she be able to? Chase comes back to PCA causing Zoey to have to choose between him and James. The title "Chasing Zoey" is referring to Chase and Zoey meaning Chase chases for Zoey with James. James also gets jealous that Zoey and Chase are always togther.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Table Talk

Logan,Michael and James were sitting around their regular lunch table when Quinn,Zoey,Lola,and Vince came by.

"Hey guys"said a thrilled Lola taking a seat inbetween Quinn and Vince as Zoey sat by James,leaving Quinn next to Logan.

"Whats got you excited?"asked Michael

"Well..."she said looking around at everyone smiling so wide that it almost literally covered her face.

"I made prom comittee!"she said happily.

"And...?"Logan said moving his fork in a circular motion metioning to her to go on and finish.

"And thats it!"she said again not understanding how this could not be great news

"Oh ok so Vince why you dating her again?"Logan asked which automatically recieved a slap in the head from Quinn.

"Don't answer this bonehead Vince."Quinn said as she rolled her eyes

"Don't worry Quinn.The reasons for me dating Lola is completely between me and me only."he said drapping his arm over Lola and kissing her cheek.

"Do I know any of these reasons?"Lola asked

"Umm...?"Vince began he looked at his watch knowing that she wasn't going to get out of him there.

"I gotta go.bye."he said to Lola giving her another kiss stopping he from talking then leaving.Lola was shocked but got up and ran to him.

"So prom whos going with who?"Michael said looking at his four friends.

"Well me and James have already decided since were together that we would go right?"Zoey said looking up at James who nodded

"I just wished you would've gave me a chance to ask you."he said

"Oh I'm sorry."Zoey said kissing his cheek

Michael rolled his eyes at the two.He knew it was the end of the year and Chase will be coming back soon.He just wondered if Zoey even cared or remembered the three little words she said to Chase that meant so much.

"Anyways I'm going with Lisa and I think Lola and Vince are going together.What about ya two?"he asked looking over at Logan and Quinn who both immediantly stiffened at the subject.They did want to go but then they didn't want to expose their relationship.

"Um...I'm not really sure on that subject right now"Quinn said.Zoey noticed she looked sad and thought of what she thought was the only reason.

"Quinn you can't let Mark do this to you.You have to move on and start dating again."Zoey said not seeing Logan's slient glare at her for being up Mark and dating.It was getting really hard for him to not say she did move on from Mark.

"Zoey...I..."Quinn stuttered not knowing to say

"No I am going to make you move on.Its been 2 and a half months."she began looking around

"Theres Tim.Cute,Smart,and recently single"she said pointing to Tim.Quinn turned and saw that Tim had turned and saw Quinn looking at him she immediantly turned around but it was too late he already saw them looking at him.

"Zoey"Quinn hissed once she saw Tim coming over to her.

"Sorry but at least we know hes instrested enough to come over here and he saw you not me..."Zoey trailed off seeing Tim was right behind Quinn.

"Hey..Tim..."Zoey said

"Hey Zoey...Hey Quinn?"he said smling.

"Hey..."Quinn said turning around and smiling back at him.

"So I saw you looing at me and was wondering is something up?"he asked

"No no nothings up"Quinn said quickly and noticed Zoey rolled her eyes and shale her head

"Tim what are you doing tonight?"Zoey asked frustated that Quinn "didn't want to move on".

"Um..nothing why?"he asked a bit startled to her question

"Well Quinn here isn't dooing nothing and..."Zoey began but was cut off.

"Zoey..."Quinn hissed putting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.Her hair covering her face.

"I'm up for anything...what about you Quinn?"Tim asked

"Um...well...I..."Quinn stuttered

"Pick her up at 8 at our dorm room."Zoey said

"Great"Tim said smiling once again at Quinn and leaving

"Zoey!"Quinn partically yelled but didn't.

"What!You need to get out there and by the way he kept looking and smiling at you he seems to like you to."Zoey stated

Quinn sighed knowing there was no way of getting out of this she glanced at Logan as Michael,Zoey,and James began talking about something and saw hurt and jealously in his eyes.

She took out a pen and grabbed a napkin and wrote somthing down and threw it on his lap and resume eating.

Logan noticed it and opened it and read

_Are you mad?_

Logan sighned and glanced at her as she ate her salad.He grabbed his pen from his pocket and wrote back and threw it on her lap.She grabbed it and read it.

_Not at you_

_Zoey yes but I can't say anything_

_So yeah..._

Quinn sighed in relief and glanced at Logan who was looking at her and smiled knowing how much he cared for her and their relationship.She wrote something down quickly and got her stuff said goodbye and left.Logan opened the note and smiled at it

_Meet me in the old stinky closet_

_-Quinn_

He pretended to yawn and looked at his watch

"Well guys love to stay and chat but I got my own plans and I need to go."he said getting up and leaving

"What about him does he have a date?"James asked

Zoey rolled her eyes along with Michael

"All he has to do is say he needs a date and a flod of girls will come to him and he will just pick one and thats it."Michael said

"Oh"James said and continued on with the conversation they were perviously having.

* * *

**I decided to just do Chasing Zoey instead if Rollercoster because there is just too many different plots for it.**


	2. Secert Date and The Date?

Chapter 2:Secert Date and the date?

"Quinn?"Logan whispered into the slightly opened door.

"Right here Nancy Drew"she chuckled

"Shut up"he whispered taking one last look around outside before stepping in and locking the door.He turned and saw Quinn walk over to the wall.

"Why didn't you say anything?"Logan asked a little faster than expected.

"I didn't because I knew the only thing that would come out was another slip up"she said

"Oh so what are you gonna do about your...date?"he said looking at her.Quinn looked at her feet.

"I guess I have to go..."she said quietly

"But...do you...want to...go?"he asked

"No"she answered quickly

"I just...don't know what to do..."Quinn amitted.

Logan walked over to her and pulled her to a hug.

"Why is it that I only just now see you in a different light?What happened to the Logan I hated so dearly?"she questioned.

"Well this is one side you and only you will ever see because thats the kind of guy I am."he smirked

"Well whatever it is I'm glad that you don't hate me as much anymore."

"I never hated you I just thought you were werid and too smart and well honestly you were a nerd."Logan said but regretted it instantly once Quinn punched his chest.

"Whoa Whoa sorry."he said laughing at how cute Quinn looked.

"You better."she said and sighned when she thought about prom.Logan looked at her and knew what was wrong.

"So you wanna talk about prom"he stated as Quinn looked confused as to how he knew what she was thinking.No one could ever do that.

"How did..yo-"she started but was cut off by Logans fingers on her lips.

"Please I may be pretty but I ain't stupid."he said

"Since when did you become pretty and you smart?"

"Yes I am both those things or why are you dating me?"he asked conceitly.

"Fine and yeah I do."she amitted

"Well we aren't ready to come out right?"he asked

"Totally."she said quickly

"Well we both want to go to prom and we do need dates so...?"he trailed off

"Yeah...hey I got an idea."Logan said cheerfully.

"Oh boy."

"Its a good one."he said quickly.

"Tell me gently."

"Ok well how about we choose each others dates"

"Huh?"

"You know like I choose the guy that I want you to go to prom with and you do the same so none of us gets jealous"

"Us?"

"Ok me..but you could still get jealous.I just hadn't turned on the single Logan ray."

"Single Logan ray?"

"Yeah I put out a vibe when I need girls around me and since I'm dating you I don't need it."he smiled

"Okay...anyways how are we going to do that?"

"Well if a guy comes up to you askes you to prom and if I'm around I'll either smile or put my head down saying yes or no and if I'm not around say you'll think about it and you tell me or show me and I say yes or no."he said

"And the same for you right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok lets do it."she smiled as they hugged but pulled back when Quinn's phone beepd.She opened it and saw it was a text from Zoey saying to get over there.She closed it and sighned.

"Its 6 and the date is at 8 so I gotta..."

"I know..."Logan said.Quinn lend in to him and kissed him for what she thought for a moment but felt like a lifetime.

"Just out of curiosity what is gonna happen is Tim askes me to prom?"

"Oh no no no.Thats what I say no.He likes you to much.So I say no."Logan said

"Ok no it is.I'll just say I wanna be just friends."Quinn said befoe opening the door and sneaking out leaving Logan to think.

"Friends?No no no he'll try to steal her away.Nope."

LQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQ

"Where's Quinn at?"Zoey said pacing back and forth around her room.Lola was informed and canceled her date with Vince just to be there for her best friend.

"Uggh!Have you called her?"Lola asked

"Yeah like 500 times."Zoey said.The door opened and there was Quinn.

"Finally!"Lola and Zoey said

"What I was-"she started but was cut off by clothes being thrown at her.

"Hurry up and change.Tim is gonna be here in 10 mintues."

"I'm going I'm going."Quinn said before leaving to the restroom to change.Zoey was about to close the door when someone opened it back up again.

"What are ya guys doing here?"Zoey said

"Wanted to see Quinn"Michael said sitting on Zoey's bed as Logan and James followed behind.

"Ok guys I'm ready"Quinn said opening the door.She was wearing a purple casual summer dress that fell in all the right places with some white heels.

"Wow you look hot"Michael said causing everyone to look at him but not Logan he just stared at Quinn.Quinn saw and moved her hand to single him to look away.Once he did the doorbell rang.Zoey and Lola looked at each other and squealed

"Excuse me but shouldn't Quinn be doing that instead of ya.I mean its her date."James questioned

"Well Zoey said yes to this and I didn't."Quinn simply said before going over to the door and opening it up.Tim stared and looked at Quinn from head to toe.Everyone was all behind Quinn and saw that Tim was amiring her.

"Well its 8 and the sushi roxs closes at 9 and the movie starts at 9:30.I think we should go."Tim said

"Yeah um...bye."she waved at her friends and glanced at Logan before leaving

"So what to do now."Michael said.Lola and Zoey both shared looks and shooked there heads.

"GET OUT!"Zoey and Lola yelled.

"What?"Logan said.He wanted to stay to see Quinn again.

"Yeah what did you just say get out to me?"James questioned Zoey

"Yes I did now out"she replied pushing him out the door along with Logan and Michael.

"Oh come on"Logan groaned

"Why can't we just stay?"Michael pleaded

"Yeah come on"James said

"Bye Bye"Zoey said as Lola waved bye and closed the door.

"Phew"Zoey said

"Yeah"Lola said

They were like that for almost a mintue silence filled the room.

"You bored?"Zoey asked

"Yeah...are you?"Lola asked

"Yeah..."Zoey said hearing the boys still out there.

"Wanna?"Lola began

"Yeah"Zoey said getting up and opening the door.

"Come on"she said as Logan James and Michael shared a high five and walked in the room.


	3. Quinn's Date Michael's Car?

Chapter 3:Michael's New Car

Michael was walking towards his dorn when he saw Lisa his girlfriend.He smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey Lisa"Michael greeted followed by a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Michael whats up?"Lisa greeted back smiling.

"I don't know just heading to my dormroom and you?"Michael asked

"Just going to meet my tutor Mr.Crenshaw to study on this really big test I have in Math."Lisa said and looked at her watch

"OH MY GOD!!"Lisa almost screamed

"What is it?"Micahel asked

"I have only 5 mintues to get to the libary to meet him or he'll leave and I really have to go.bye."Lisa said kissing Michael on the cheek and running off

"Oh Boy!"Michael chuckled at his irlfriend before walking off.

* * *

"Come on Quinn tell us what happened last night?Was it good?Was it bad?Was it..."Zoey began but was cut off by Quinns Zap watch.

"Ouch!"Zoey said

"Come on Quinn please...for me?"Lola begged.

"Do you really want to know?"Quinn asked a little unsure of wheather Zoey and Lola will lilke it.

"Well...yeah!"Lola and Zoey excalimed.

"Okay well it was all good until..."Quinn started and went on telling the story that might make her friends get extremely supisous.

_Flashback_

_"So are you having fun?"Tim asked_

_"Yeah I am."Quinn smiled.She didn't feel anyhting for him but thought he was a really good friend._

_"Good um...Quinn?"Tim asked again nervously._

_"Ye..yeah?"Quinn asked_

_"Will...well would you ever consider going out with me likee on a second date?"Tim asked_

_"Oh...well...um...Tim I would love to but um...I really only see you as a friend..."Quinn said trailing off_

_"Oh...well I guess thats fine then um...may I ask why?"Tim asked.Quinn shallowed.She didn't know what to say so she the only explanation she could think of even if it wasn't true._

_"I'm still healing over Mark and the breakup"she said simply_

_"Oh"Tim said relieved that it was that and not some other guy...even though it was._

"And thats it"Quinn said turning back to her laptop.

Lola and Zoey looked at each other before Zoey turned and oinched Quinn.

"Ouch!What was that for?"Quinn asked rubbing her arm.

"For not being over Mark"Zoey stated

"Get over him.He wasn't even that cute anyways...or at all"Lola said.

"Lola?!"Zoey scolded

"No she's right Zoey.I really only liked him for his thoughts and caring gestures."Quinn honestly said

"Open up"James called from outside the door.

"Hold on"Zoey said walking over to opent he door.

"Why hello the-"James began but stopped when Zoey walked right away back to Quinn.James sighned and came inside with Logan.

"Whats up?"Logan said

"Nothing"Quinn said getting up but Zoey pulled her down

"No Quinn this is nothing.Tim asked you out on a second date and you say you just wanna be friends?"Zoey stated

"Zoey..."Quinn whispered as Lola had became quiet after hearing Zoey.Lola knew something like this couldn't get Zoey this mad.

"Doesn't matter that he had the guts to tell you and not hide for 3 years to come then tell you when he is in love with you when he is overseas huh?"Zoey yelled not relizing what she said.Quinn,Lola,and Logan all had their mouths hanging open in shocked as to what Zoey just said.Zoey noticed everyone was slient and thought about what she said before putting her hand over her mouth and beginning to have tears in her eyes.Everyone was shocked except for James who was confused as ever.

"I gotta go"Zoey said quickly leaving

"I want a rocketpop so bad"Michael said going to the main lounge.He tried opening it but couldn't.

"Aww man!I really wanted a rocketpop"Michael whined.

"Wouldn't you rather have a convertable?"he heard somone oddly fimiliar say.He turned around and saw his dad in a black convertable.He smiled widend.

"Oh my..."Michael said running over to the car as his dad laughed at his son's happiness.

"What...Oh my god!But...how?...and...why?"Michael said

"I heard about the prom and lisa and thought you would want to show your date off in this new convertable?"his dad said amusing.

"I...I...I..?"Michael began but couldn't get it out.His dad looked at him and chuckled.

"Son are you...crying?"he asked

"What?...oh no...my...my allergies.I'll be fine."Michael said rubbing his eyes.His dad smiled as Michael came over to him hugging him

"Thank you Thank you."Miichael yelled.

* * *

**So what about Zoey huh?huh?Is Zoey thinking about Chase?What will James think?and what about Micahel's car?**

**AN:I AM SORRY BUT I DON'T KNOW CARS AT ALL AND IT JUST FIT SINCE THE CAR IN THE PROMOS ARE COMVERTABLE.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE PLZ REVIEW**

**AND FREE DEDITCATIONS**

**TO ANYONE WHO CAN ANSWER THIS ABOUT THE PROMOS**

**WHAT HAPPENS TO CHASE AFTER THE "TURN AROUND" PART WHEN ZOEY SEES HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME??**

**A.CLIMBS OFF**

**B.FALLS DOWN**

**C.STAYS THERE AND IS AFRAID**

**D.OTHER**


	4. Prom Dates and Presents?

Chapter 4:Prom Dates,Presents,Zoey Talk?

**THIS STORY IS GOING OUT TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO GOT MY TRIVIA QUESTION RIGHT. :P**

**the-loguacious-scholar**: YOU ARE RIGGHT AND SO FREAKIN AWESOMEE!AND I KNOW I LOVEE LOVEE LOVEE QUOGAN!THEY GOT ME HOOOKED ON THIS SHOW ALL OVERS AGAIN...SERIOUSLY.

n.1fanofZ101 is zoey.chase4eva:I KNOW I WOULD SO DIE.TRUEE TRUEE HE IS ALWAYS FALLING OR HITTING SOMETHING WHENEVER HE SEES ZOEY AFTER A LONGG TIMEE.

**Emma285:**YES YES I AGREE 300 THAT THEY DO BELONG TOGETHER.CHOEY ALL THE WAY!!1

**l-NonToxic-l:**YES HE DOES I LOVEE WATCHING IT.THE NEW PROMOS ARE LIKEE SO FUNNY

**Can't ya hardley wait for tomorrow.I can't.Tomorrow at 8/7 central whats gonna happen**

**Quinn and Logan are fiqured out but how??**

**And will Zoey and Chase inally havee their first kiss??**

* * *

"Hey Hey guys.wake up!"Michael said at one in the morning shaking Logan and James.

"Uggh!What is it Michael?"Logan said swinging his arm around in attempt to hit Michael.

"Guys!I got a new car."Michael sceamed.

"What whoa what?"James said jumpng out of bed unlike Logan who was still sleeping.

"So what...I have a convertable.Whats yours?"Logan groggly said.

"A convertable too."Michael said flately as Logan nearly fell out of bed with wide eyes.

"What?!You can't have a convertable.I'm the only one who suppose to have one."Logan screamed.Michael and James rolled their eyes and pretended not to hear Logan screaming.

"Come on dude I'll show you the car."Miichael said opening the door and him and James leaving a yelling Logan

"Are you guys even listening to me?!"Logan screamed following them out.

"Wow!"James said

"Yeah I know."Michael said amiring his new car or what he caleld it his new"baby".

"Oh my god!!How...Why...How...did you...huh?"Logan said obvisly confused as to how Michael could get a 2008 convertable unlike his.

"Dude your dad got you this for prom...?"James said disbelieving.

"Yeah I know"Michael said

"Excuse me?Michael,James,...Logan.Why are you boys out at one in the morning?"Dean Rivers asked

"Um...why are you out at one in the morning?"Logan said stupidly.

"Um..Logan thats for me to know but...I was just going home.We had an incident in the main lounge so we were fixing it."Dean Rivers said

"Oh thats why it was locked."Michael said chucking.He looked at everyone and at Dean Rivers who wasn't laughing and quickly stopped.

"Yes and now if you three boys would...go into your dorm room and get some sleep."Dean Rivers said waving them off in the direction of their doom hall.

"A car?"Zoey said disbeliveing

"Yeah I know"James said

"His dad got him a convertable just for prom?"Quinn asked

"Yeah"James repeated.

"So his dad...the one Michael says is cheap...got him a new car?"Lola said

"For the last time yes!"Logan said

"Whats the matter with you?"Zoey asked

"He's mad because he is no longer the only student at PCA with a convertable."James answered

"Hey Quinn?"some boy asked behind Quinn.Quinn turned around and smiled a little.

"Hey Jeremey...um...whats up?"Quinn asked

"Um..I was wondering do you have a date for prom?"he asked

"Um..."she was trying to think of something when she got a text.

"Hold on one moment"Quinn said opening her phone.

_FLAT OUT NO!!_

_-Logan_

Quinn smiled and closed her phone.

"Um...I'm sorry but I'll let you know ok?"Quinn said only caring about the I'm sorry part the ther part was for Zoey and Lola.

"Oh...um...ok"Jeremy said walking off.Quiinn turned back and saw Zoey and Lola giving disapproving looks.

"What?"Quinn said innocent even though she knew.

"How could you say no to the cutest guy on the soccer team?"Lola said

"Yeah how could you?"Zoey stated.James turned and looked at her.

"Oh come here"Zoey said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

"I said I 'll let him know.Let me think ok."Quinn said

"Come on Quinn"Zoey pleaded

"IF SHE WANTS TO THINK ABOUT IT LET HER?!"Logan yelled.Zoey,James,and Lola looked over to him as he sank down in his chair giving a smile to Quinn as she smiled at him.

"O...kay?"Zoey said

"Hey Logan"the head cheerleader Samantha said

"Hey"Logan said not turning to her.

"Um...I was wondering...do you have a date for prom?"she said flipping her blonde wavy hair giggling.

"Um..."Logan said glancing at Quinn who was glaring at Samantha.Logan smiled.

_Now she knows how I feel.But I guess that glaring means no_

"Samantha I'm sorry but...no"Logan said straight up startling Samantha

"N...no!"Samantha said glaring at Logan before staring at everyone one else and flipping her hair and leaving stopping her feet.

"Whoa!Logan you actually said no to a girl?"James said

"Yeah and your point is?"Logan asked

"You never ever turn down girls"Lola said honestly.It was true before Quinn he would yes to any girl no matter if he was dating a girl or not.

"Well excuse me for getting tired of dumb cheerleaders"Logan said.Everyone got quiet but resumed talking after a mintue about different stuff.Lola and Quinn were talking about shoes and James and Zoey were talking about prom again.Logans sighned and took out his phone and texted Quinn.Quinn felt a beep and opened her phone.

_Meet me at the bush_

_-Logan_

Quinn smiled and nodded showing Logan a yes.Logan quickly grabbed his stuff and started their usual plan to get away.

"Well I got places to go"Logan said

"What tme is it?"Quinn asked

"Umm...2:37"Logan said flately

"Oh I gotta go to.I have class in an hour and I didn'y finish my work.Bye"Quinn said leaving to the left as Logan also left to the right.Once they were out of sight they turned and sat down behind the bush.

"So what do you want to talk about?"Quinn asked

"We need to get dates for prom."Logans said

"I know but you said no to Jeremy and..."

"You were glaring at Samantha so I said no because you were jealous."Logan laughed

"I was not jealous"Quinn stated.Logan looked at her sternly

"Ok maybe I was...a little"Quinn said blushing as Logan smiled.They nodded their heads and pushed aside some bushes and look out at all the PCA students.

"Ok how about him?...or him?...or him?"Quinn said getting into picking out guys.

"No no no.I choose the guy and you choose the girl and I choose..."Logan trailed off looking onwards and spotted Mark with Brooke and then Melvin then Rebecca Stacey and then he saw the only guy he couldn't be jealous of.

"I choose Dustin Brookes"Logan said proudly.

"Haha!Not even!"Quinn said but saw the stern face on Logan's faxe/

"Oh come on.Please anyone but him"Quin pleaded.She loved Dustin.He was like a little brother to her but as a date.She would be laughed at.

"Na-ah you have to go with him"Logan said sternly and smirked.

"Fine!"Quinn groaned she began looking around and saw the one person she knew Logan would hate.

"I choose Stacey"she said.Logan looked at her in horror.

"Please Quinn don't do this.I only picked Dustin because he was the only guy I wouldn't glare at Please!"Logan begged as Quinn smiled and went close to him

"If you don't ask her then no kissing"she said seriously as Logans face looked on in disbelieve.

"Fine!"Logan said crossing his arms

"But couldn't it have been her"Logan said jokling pointing to Brooke.Bad Idea?

"Logan?"Quinn said

"Yeah"he said turning but was stopped by two fingers poking both his eyes.

"Ow!"Logan said

"Ha!Thats for doing a not at all funny joke"Quinn said

LQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQL

Lola and Zoey were sititng in the lounge when a studnet came by Zoey and gave her a pink paper.

"Uh thank you"Zoey said weridly.She looked at the paper that said to go to Dean Rivers office.

"Uh?...Lola I'll meet you later ok.I gotta go meet Dean Rivers"Zoey said getting up

"Ok have fun"Lola said not paying attention as she watched Cow Girl

"Haha!"Lola laughed as Zoey rolled her eyes and left the buliding

ZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEYZOEY

"Um...Dean Rivers?"Zoey asked coming into Dean Rivers room.

"Oh hello Zoey sit down"Dean Rivers said not paying attention to her but to a new cellphone\

"Dustin?"Zoey asked

"Hey Zoe"he said

"Whats going on?"Zoey whisered sitting down

"I don't know"Dustin said

"Um...what are you doing?"Zoey asked

"Oh this is nothing.I just got a new iberry for my wife and I wanted to set it up for her"he said setting it down.

"Ok..."Zoey trailed off'

"But thats not the reason for you coming up here.I got some news for you."he said

"Yeah?"Zoey said asking him to continue

"Well...your parents have ask me to give you this since they won't be here for the summer.They want you and one friend and Dustinto go to Maui to be with them for the summer"Dean Rivers said

"Really?"Zoey said grining from cheek to cheek as Dean Rivers handed her and Dustin brochues

"Oh wow cool"Dustin said smilely widely

"Do you two wanna go?"Dean Rivers asked

"Of course"Dustin said

"You Zoey?"

"Yeah of course.Oh my god!I can't believe it"Zoey said

"Well I'll just notify your parents and everything will be set and ready for the last day of school"Dean Rivers said

ZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZCZJZC

"Oh my god!!For the wholt entire summer?!"Lola said

"Yeah"Zoey said simply

"Oh my god!You are so lucky"Quinn said

"I guess I am"Zoey said once again

"Knock Knock!The bestest boyfriend in the world is here"James said.Zoey got up and opened the door and gave James a peak on the lips.

"Hey"she said

"So I heard someone got a vacation to Malibu for her and a friend with her parents and brother?"James said

"How'd you know?"Zoey asked

"Dustin is blabbering about it at this moment"James said

"Oh"

"So I was wondering hw would you feel if I came along?"James asked

Zoey frozed.

"Um...uh...I don't know...I'm not really sure who I'm taking and I do want to take you but..."Zoey said

"Whats wrong?"James asked

"Nothing its just...uh...mybe we should talk outside

"Ok"James said followinf Zoey outside the door

"What was that about?"Lola asked Quinn

"You don't think...?"Quinn started.Lola and Quinn looked at each other wondering if it had to do about what had happened last night

"Nah"they both said

* * *

**Ok here's another one**

**How do you think Quinn and Logan are figured out??**

**What leads to the kiss we see in the Chasing Zoey promo?(new promo)**

**you tell me and i'll maybe if i like it enough i'll put your idea in my story as to how they are fiqured out.**


	5. The break Prom shopping!

Chapter 5:Is this the end??

**an:thanks for some of ya answering my question.but i am asking it again to get more and et me tell you ya are so funny.some messaged me and they are funny as the reviews are funny and good.I already have one in mine.but since i have twomore chapter s left before they ar fiqured out all i am asking is tell me how you think quogan is fiqured out?we all know that stacey isn't oo happy from the promo and will find out tonight!!yes!!but who else should be mad?Mark?You tell me? **

* * *

James walked into his dorm room and closed the door and went straight to his bed laying down.Not even changing or taking off his shoes.He just laied there and thought about what Zoey just said.

_Flashback_

_"Whats up Zoe?"James asked his girlfriend of almost 7 months._

_"Um...about Maui...I would like to take you but..."Zoey began but was cut off._

_"Do you wanna take Lola?or Quinn?"he asked_

_"Um...maybe I'm not sure but you said you were going back to your ranch and you love it there..."she said weakly_

_"What do you mean?"he looked at her sternly_

_"I mean I would be happy for you to come but this is all moving way to fast.I quess what I'm saying is...can we take a break?"Zoey asked weakly._

_"A...A break?"he coughed looking at her_

_"Yeah its just these days are out of wack and I don't know I just need some time to myself."she said hoping James would understand._

_"Uh..ok and uuh...what about prom?Are you still gonaa want time to yourself?"James asked_

_"I want to go to prom with you...just let me think and I'll let you know ok?"she asked him_

_"Uh...sure Zoe take as much time as you need"he said.They stood in slience before James looked at his watch._

_"Well its late I should go...um...bye"he said turning around and walking down the hall.Zoey just stared at him._

He laided there wondering what was wrong.Nothing had changed.Everything was were it should be.He went into his jeans and pulled out a box.He opened it and amired the promise ring he had gotten her.It was a 14k White Gold Diamond Heart Ring.**(an:pic in profile)**He signed how was he suppose to give it to her right now?The door rattledand it shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hey"Michael said coming in.He looked around the dark room.He turned and flick the lightswitch.

"Better...Logan ain't back yet.He said he was coming over here?"Michael asked

"I quess something happened"James said not really caring about Logan at this moment.He just kept staring at the ring.

"Whats up?"Michael asked

James got up and closed the box and threw it to Michael.Michael opened it and gasped.He looked at the ring then at James.

"For...Zoey?"his voice squeaked out.

"Yeah"James breathed out

"Is it a...promise ring?"Michael asked.He remembered Chase and thought about how much this would hurt him if Zoey actually accepted the ring.Chase really was in love with her and only Michael knew just how much.

"Are you um...gonna give it to her?"Michael asked stupidly.

"I was"James said

"Was?"Michael asked getting interiqued.

"She thinks we need a break"James said

"Oh well did she say why?"Michael said hopefully

"All she said was that it was going way to fast for her."James said

"Wow when did this all happen?"Michael asked

"Dustin was blamming about going to Maui and he told me that Zoey is to and that she could bring one friend.So I went to her dorm and I asked her and she said that she didn't know who she wanted to take and then said it was going really fast for her and said we needed a break."James said recalling his earlier flashback

"Oh"Michael sai a little disappointed.

"You know whats werid is that I was thinking about what she said the other night.I never understood it.I asked Logan,Quinn and Lola and no such luck."James said

"What happened?"Michael asked

"Oh right.You were too busy with your car.How is that anyway?"James asked

"Not good.I just found out this morning that its a stick and I can't drive stick!!"Michael yelled

"Well I don't know how.Does Logan?"James asked

"No.I asked him and thats his answer I called my dad telling him and he said he'll be here two days to pick it up."Michael said

"Oh"James said

"Its ok.Anyways back to what you were telling me"Michael said.

"Well Zoey was mad at Quinn for not going on a second date with that Tim guy and she blurted out something that caused everyone to be quiet."James said

"What did she say?"Michael asked

"She said to Quinn that how come it isn't important that Tim had the guts to tell her how he feels instead of waiting 3 years and overseas."James said.He looked at Michael when he hadn't talked.He gave a confused face when he saw the shock in Michael's face.

"Hey guys I'm--whoa!"Logan said but was pulled back by Michael outside the door.

"James me and Logan need to talk really fast ok"Michael said as James just nodded.

"Whoa whats the problem?"Logan asked

"Where you there when Zoey was getting mad at Quinn for not going on a second date with that Tim guy?"Michael asked

"Uh...you heard?"Logan said

"Does it look like I don't know Logan!"Michael nearly screamed

"Well it came to a shock to all of us too."Logan said defensively

"All I know is there is a boy in there with a promise ring for Zoey who isn't even sure what she wants because she told him they needed a break and then I hear this!"Michael said again throwing his arms up for affect.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa James got Zoey a promise ring?"Logan asked

"Yeah"Michael said a little calmer

"You know when this gets out Lisa is gonna be bragging you about one"Logan said

"I know but that is not the case.Zoey thinks they are going to fast"Michael said

"Well duh!They only been dating for 6 and a half months.It way way too early for promise rings.Maybe if it was a year"Logan said.Michael looked at him disbelieveling.Did he forget about Chase also?

"And what about Chase huh?"Michael asked

"What about Chase?Michael he is gone.He probably has a girlfriend."Logan said

"No he doesn't.The only girls Chase went out with in 3 years was Lola and Rebecca.Two girls and Lola was a date and Rebecca was a summer and a week."Michael said

"Guys?"Logan and Michael turned and saw James standing there.

"Oh hey James"Michael said lamely.

"Hey I'm just gonna go to the restroom ok"James said walking in between them and into another door.

"Well that was close"Logan said

"We need to warn the girls about this"Michael said

"Right!I'll call Quinn"Logan said quickly pressing the number 2 on his cell.Michael looked at him.

"You have Quinn on speed dial?I thought you would have to go in your contacts"Michael asked

"I have everyone on speed dial"Logan said trying to cover up.

"Yeah but you just pressed the number two button and thats it"Michael said

"It was a mistake.I was gonna put Quinn number 20 but accidently put her as number two and I haven't changed it"Logan said hoping his cover would work

"Ok"Michael said and called Lola

"Hello?"Lola and Quinn said on their seperate cells.

"Quinn?Lola?"Logan and Michael said

"Yeah"Quinn said looking at Lola

"We gotta tell you something?"They both said together

"Um...are ya together?"Lola asked

"Yes!"They screamed

"Ok no need to ruin my hearing"Lola said as Quinn listened on

"James got Zoey a promise ring!"Michael said

"He did!!"Quinn and Lola squealed

"Its not a good thing.There on a break"Michael said

"I know Zoey just left.She doesn't seem to bummed.More like confused."Quinn said

"Like you were when Mark did that to you"Lola said

"Yeah...thanks Lola for reminding me"Quinn muttered

"Sorry"Lola said

"Anyways why did they go on a break?"Quinn said trying to change the subject back.

"Zoey hasn't told you"Michael asked

"No she just came in told us her and James were on a break and left"Lola said

"Well Zoey said that they were going to fast"Michael said

"Well yeah I mean a promise ring when they have been dating for 7 months.I understand if its an year."Quinn said

"Thats what Logan said"Michael said.Logan and Quinn blushed and smiled at how different yet so common they are.

"Well what do we do?"Quinn asked

"I don't know"Michael sighned

"Hey guys I forgot my key again.Can ya let me in!?"Zoey yelled from outside

"Hey guys she's here we gotta go"Lola said hanging her phone up

"Ok bye"Michael said hanging up his phone.

"Goodnight Baby"Logan heard on his phone he smiled

"Goodnight Babe"he whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear.She smiled and hunged up as he did the same.

"Hey guys"James said

"hey so you ready to sleep or you still wanna talk?"Michael asked

"Lets talk tomorrow I'm tired"James said yawning

"Ok"Logan and Michael said entering their room.

ENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLANDENGLAND

"Chase.Its your dad.Its almost the end of the semester but do you wanna come back tomorrow??Call me back ok and tell meyour answer"Chase's voicemail said.

"You have no new messages"the operator said.Chase closed his phone and sat down.He opened it again and called his dad

"Dad?,yeah I know a long time...Listen Dad about your message I..."Chase began

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"Lola...!"Vince wailed

"Come on please.We have to match and since I'm wearing pink and its floral you need to wear pink."Lola said.

"Poor guy"Michael chuckled earining a slap from Lisa

"Ow!!"Michael said

"Dustin you need to waer a tux"Quinn pleaded

"Yeah but I don't like any of the ones you pick"Dustin said

"Why not?"Quinn asked

"Becasue there to plain"Dustin said.Logan was looking on and couldn't help but laugh at how misreable Quinn was.But she didn;t have to deal with Stacey.

"Logans look at mys beautifulss dresss"Stacey said behind him.He turned and saw a big fluffy pink dree with ruffles.

"Sos whats you thinks?"Stacey asked

"Um...um...well..its unique"Logan said.Stacey clapped her hands rapidly and hugged a horrified Logan.

"I'm sos glad yous like mys dress"Stacey said going back to the dressing room to change.Logan sighned and hated himself for even picking Dustin.He turned around just in time to see Quinn come out a dress.It was her third one and it was a lavender with a floral pattern.Logan stared at how beautiful she looked.He noticed her face and knew he woasn't gonna see that dress on her again.

"I don't like it really"Quinn said turning around looking herself in the mirror.Dustin groaned and eondered why he had agreed to this.Zoey was looking at dreeses when she came across a beautiful floorlength red dress.She smiled and felt it.It remined her of Chase and his expression to her in it.

_Flashback_

_Zoey opened the door and stood there wearing he pagent dress as Chase stared at her with starry eyes._

_"Ohhh..."that was all Chase could say.He stood looking at her._

_"Do you like it?"Zoey asked._

_"Ohhh..."was still all Chase could say while nodding his head as in a yes.Zoey stared at him._

_"So...you like it?"she asked again._

_"Yeah!...Its uh,very uh...flattering."Chase answered trying to calm down.Zoey smiled at him._

_"Do you nedd a drink of water?"Zoey asked him_

_"Yes,please!"Chase answered quickly.Zoey stood there smiling._

Zoey was too bust thinking about how cute Chase was at that moment that she didn't even notice James walking.She let go of the dress and turned to walk but was met with the floor.

"Ow!"Zoey groaned

"Are you okay?"James asked

"Um...yeah sorry about that..."Zoey said getting up

"Its ok"James said before walking off

Zoey turned and looked at him.He was so cold and ugly to her now.She knew she hurted him but they were going to fast and it wasn't fair to him.She sighned and turned back to the red dress.She grabbed it and went to the dressing room.


End file.
